Toujours Kacchan
by Ilunae
Summary: C'était le jour où Kacchan et les autres passaient l'examen de rattrapage. Les élèves de la classe A attendaient leur retour dans la salle commune. Spoilers des derniers chapitres.


Bonjour,

Pour commencer, j'adore le nouveau starter de feu dans pokémon. C'est le parfait pokémon pour bkdk. Kimbapchan a fait un beau fanart de lui avec Kacchan. Vous pouvez le voir sur son tumblr. Elle a aussi un super UA villain waifu Deku.

Voici une nouvelle fic.

* * *

C'était le jour où Kacchan et les autres passaient l'examen de rattrapage. Les élèves de la classe A attendaient leur retour dans la salle commune. Ils avaient tous hâte de connaître les résultats de leur examen.

"Si ça se trouve ils ont encore loupé leur permis !" lança Mineta en plaisantant.

"Dis pas n'importe quoi, Mineta-san !" lui dit Yaoyorozu, en restant sérieuse. "Bakugou-san et Todoroki-san ont beaucoup travaillé ces derniers mois pour avoir leur permis !"

C'était la vérité. Kacchan avait beaucoup travaillé pour avoir son permis. Il avait fait beaucoup de progrès depuis l'examen et, il l'avait prouvé à tout le monde. Pendant son combat contre l'équipe de la classe B, Kacchan avait montré à tout le monde qu'il était un vrai héro. Il avait tout fait pour protéger ses coéquipiers. Il leur avait aussi fait confiance pour lui venir en aide quand il en avait besoin.

Avant Kacchan aurait considéré accepter de l'aide de quelqu'un comme une faiblesse. Il aurait pensé que cela faisait de lui un minable. Il avait compris que tout le monde avait des faiblesses et, que recevoir de l'aide de quelqu'un était tout à fait normal. Il avait donc appris à travailler en équipe.

Pour Izuku, il était donc évident que Kacchan aurait son permis de héro. Todoroki avait aussi beaucoup travaillé. Il contrôlait mieux son alter qu'avant. Il avait donc aussi ses chances d'avoirs son permis.

"Oui, ils vont l'avoir tous les deux cette fois !" confirma Uraraka avec un sourire confiant.

"Comme ça tous les élèves de notre classe auront leur permis !" fit Iida.

"En tout cas..." commença Kaminari avec un sourire en coin. "Ça ne changera pas qu'on a tous eu nos permis avant eux !"

Kaminari avait donc l'intention de leur rappeler cela à chaque fois qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Il avait intérêt de courir parce que Kacchan risquait de mal le prendre.

"Arrête avec ça, Kaminari !" dit Sero. "Le plus important c'est qu'ils aient leur permis !"

"Parlons de quelque chose de plus important !" intervint Mina en tapant dans ses mains. "A votre avis quels nom de héros, il vont choisir ?"

Il était vrai que c'était quelque chose d'important pour un héro. Ce serait comme cela qu'ils seraient connus de tous. C'était pour cela qu'il fallait bien choisir son nom de héro.

Izuku avait choisi Deku et, il ne le regrettait pas. Cela avait été son surnom depuis qu'il était tout petit. Il avait toujours été Deku. La signification qu'Uraraka avait donné à son surnom lui plaisait beaucoup. Il n'était plus le Deku qui ne savait rien faire. Il était devenu le Deku qui pouvait le faire.

Il était fier de son nom dé héro.

"Todoroki-kun avait choisi son prénom !" leur rappela Iida.

"Il a peut-être décidé d'en changer !" lança Kaminari.

"Je me demande ce qu'il aurait pu choisir dans ce cas !" dit Yaoyorozu en prenant un air pensif.

"Quelque chose qui met son alter en avant sans doute !" dit Kirishima. "Ce serait le plus logique !"

Kaminari pouffa de rire.

"Du genre chaud et froid ?"

Cela fit rire une bonne partie des élèves de leur classe.

"Je n'ai pas vraiment d'autre idée, non plus !" reconnut Yaoyorozu.

Izuku ne savait pas ce que Todoroki avait choisi. Son ami ne lui en avait pas parlé. Il était parti tôt pour aller passer l'examen de rattrapage. Les autres commencèrent à parler de Kacchan.

"Vous pensez que Bakugou a réussi à faire passer Lord explosion murder ?" interrogea Ashido.

"J'en doute !" fut la réponse d'Iida. "Ce n'est pas un nom pour un héro !"

Izuku se demandait aussi ce que Kacchan avait pu choisir. Midnigt avait refusé le nom que son ami voulait à la base. Il devait donc trouver quelque chose d'autre que Lord explosion murder.

Il était vrai que cela ne faisait pas vraiment nom de héro. Même si cela correspondait bien à la personnalité de Kacchan. Il avait donc dû se trouver un nom de héro dans ce genre-là. Un qui était classe et qui mettait en avant sa personnalité explosive.

Izuku ignorait ce qu'il allait prendre, cependant. Son ami d'enfance ne lui avait rien dit, non plus. En tout cas, il se disait que cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Kacchan serait toujours Kacchan à ses yeux. Cela ne changerait jamais.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
